


Safe Haven At The Bay

by TheMovieAUGuy (orphan_account)



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Dean and Ziggy have kid crushes, F/F, F/M, Family, Kid Dean, Kid Mack, Kid Ziggy, Romance, Safe Haven AU, Spiritual Guide, You will know who it is in chapter one, it's adorable, trigger warning: domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheMovieAUGuy
Summary: Alex Neilson has just escaped a ten year long abusive relationship and is looking to start a new life in the small town of Summer Bay, initially trying to stay under the radar, the doctor finds herself sucked into the unorthodox but adorable Harris family.
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Safe Haven At The Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Had this swimming around for a little while and decided to throw a little taster out there, enjoy.

Alex stumbled up the steps to the bus terminal, constantly checking over her shoulder, there were the sounds of sirens in the background, she had no time to focus on them, she had to move fast. _She_ would be pulling up any moment now. She pushed and shoved her way onto a coach. She didn’t care where it was going, she just had to leave.

When she eventually found a seat on the coach, she pulled her hood over her head so no one looking into the vehicle would be able to recognize her. She braved a look outside the bus and was relieved when she couldn’t see her, now ex-girlfriend. That relief was suddenly extinguished as she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump in her seat.

“Sorry miss, I didn’t mean to scare you do you mind if I sit here?” a man, who looked slightly younger than her, asked gesturing to seat next to her. Alex took a deep breathe, slightly embarrassed, and nodded and the man sat down next to her giving her some space he began to read his book. She looked back out the window and her blood ran cold.

 _She_ was just outside the coach, frantically flashing her badge to those getting on and shouting her name. Thankfully the coach took off before she could get on and Alex could finally relax for a moment. She would be long gone to the Summer Bay before Detective Foster could find her.

\- - - 

The sun was just rising when the coach reached where she was heading. She stood up and got her bags, “do you need a hand miss?” said the man the same man that was sat beside her. They were now the only two on the coach. “no thank you” she politely declined. She didn’t mean to be rude, but she wanted to get to her new home and a fresh start as soon as possible. The man didn’t seem to get the hint though and persisted, “I’m sorry miss you look rather lost, I’ve lived in this town my whole life and I know you are not from here. Do you at least need a hand getting to your new home?”

Alex wanted to decline, everything she had been through the past ten years told her she shouldn’t trust anyone, but there was something about him. His eyes shone with kindness and his friendly smile put her at ease despite her circumstances. “I would like that very much thank you, I’m Alex by the way” she put out her hand, “nice to meet you , Alex, I’m Mason”


End file.
